miraculous_ladybug_victoryienfandomcom-20200216-history
The first sight of Victoryien....
Marinette would look at her computer staring at the pictures of Adrien. ”Marinette! Aren’t you forgetting you have something to do??” Tikki would ask. ”W-what do you mean tikki?” Marinette would ask ”The statue, the fans, with chat noir??” Tikki would say. ”GAHhh! I forgot ! The fans will be so sad if they don’t see there favorite super hero there to celebrate all there hard fan art” Marinette would say worried ”TIKKI SPOTS ON!” *Marinette would run on the rooftops of the fellow parasian‘s home* *she would jump right in the park of where the ceremony was being held* ”h-hey guys!” Ladybug would say. Everybody would cheer, they where so happy to see ladybug, the super heroine that save them without doubt. “Hey m’lady, you finally decided to show up” Chat noir would say. ”Well I couldn’t leave my fans hanging!“ ladybug would say while smiling at waving at all the parisan‘s. while ladybug and Chat noir waved at there fan’s that where full of joy, there was one boy that wasn’t so happy. His name was victory, he hated ladybug ever since she became a superhero. He wished he had a miraculous he wished he had a trusty side kick! ”UGH! Ladybug I hate that ladybug so much! She takes my spot light! The only reason why she is popular is because she saves Paris! If I saved Paris I would have the fame!“ victory would grown and yell. WITH HAWK MOTH... ”I can sense some negative emotion.....” *hawk moth would take out his hand waiting for a butterfly to fly on, so he could evilise it* ”such a sad boy, he wants to be in the spot light...*sends akuma to victory* *Victory would get akumatised* ”hello victory I am hawk moth, I’m giving you a new power and name, Your power is to steal all the powers from the superhero’s and make them loose the memory.... Your name is now Victoryie!” hawk moth would say. ”yes hawk moth” victory would say” Victory would transform into super villain Victoryien. He wore a all blue outfit with black shades, he had red skin and his weapon was a sword that looked like a broken heart. His hair covered almost all around him in the back, his hair was puffy and was the color black, his eyes where red and soulless. WITH LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR...... ”Gah, Chat I’m about to transform back, do you mind calming down the fans, ill be back, I just gotta charge up.”ladybug would say ”Sure m’lady I can tottaly Handel thi—“ chat noir was about to answer till a loud call interrupted. ”LADYBUG!!!!!!!” A strange voice would call. ladybugs face would strike with fear. “C-C-Chat did you hear that??” ladybug would ask spooked. ”Uh..Ya...M-maybe it was just a fan??” chat noir would say. The super villain “Victoryien” would fly over and stand right in front of them. ”OR MAYBE IT‘S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!” Victoryien would say with a evil grin. ”I don’t have time for this...” Ladybug would say. ”its ok m’lady , this chaton has this villain under control! Go ahead, go hide and transform back so your kwami can charge up! ” chat noir would say proudly! ”proud aren’t you? little kitten!” victoryien would yeet Chat noir half way through Paris. ”Now its just me and the bug...” Victoryien would say with a smile. all the people that were there pat the ceremony would start to run off. ”I-I can’t fight you, I’m about to transform back! I only have 1 minute left!” Ladybug would explain. ”GET THE MIRACULOUS NOW! SHE’S WEAKEND AND HER PET KITTEN ISN’T HERE TO SAVE HER”Hawk moth would tell Victoryien. ”I can spare you if you do one thing.....” Victoryien would say ”Never!” Ladybug would yell. ”I didn’t even say it ;-;” Victoryien would say annoyed “and you already know. Well since you already know what I want give me your miraculous!” ladybug‘s miraculous earrings would beep super fast, the only thing she could do is run and hide and find a safe place the transform back at. *She would take out her yo-yo and swing through the air, trying to find a safe place to transform back , but right behind her was super villain Victoryie, he was right behind her, he was knowing her every move...* *Ladybug would start to transform back while swinging in the air, her ladybug jump suit was soon turning into marinette durian-cheng’s pants* ”GAHhhHhH” Mairntte would scream. Now that she had transformed back she didn’t have her yo-yo to hold her up, and was falling about a 20 feet drop!